La libertad que me diste
by Shiomei
Summary: Es solo un one shot de cómo es que Kenshin logra reaccionar de su pasividad respecto a los sentimientos que guarda por Kaoru.


**_Notas de la autora: _**

¡ Hola Minna-san ! Esta vez es un one shot romántico de K&K que a la vez es un song-fic. Está escrito desde el punto de vista de Kenshin y trata de lo que siente por Kaoru y cómo es que por fin logran estar juntos. Solo me queda decir que deseo que les guste la historia y... ¡arigato por darte el tiempo de leer mi fic!

**  
Claves:**

*...* Para pensamientos

"..." Parlamentos

* * *

**La libertad que me diste **

_por Shiomei_

La cena transcurrió normalmente como de costumbre. Las peleas de Yahiko y Sanosuke no se hicieron extrañar. La comida se acabó en un instante y la plática entre ustedes tres era tan amena como siempre. Y ahí estabas tú, al igual que todos los días, radiante y sorprendentemente hermosa ante mis ojos.

_**Mírame, en nada me consigo concentrar,**_

En el transcurso de la comida te observaba cuando creía que tú no te dabas cuenta y en mi pecho se acrecentaba la calidez que vengo sintiendo desde el día en que te conocí. La comida ya no me sabía a nada. Al parecer mi paladar al igual que todo mi cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a sentir nada más que aquella bella sensación de tenerte a mi lado. 

_**ando despistado, todo lo hago mal.**_

Todos terminaron de comer y yo no había tocado mi plato. Me miraron con preocupación. No es que soliera comer mucho, todo lo contrario, solo es que nunca desperdiciaba comida alguna, ni las que cocinabas tú. 

_**Soy un desastre y no sé que está pasando,**_

Me preguntaste si es que me pasaba algo cerca a tres veces, pero no te oía porque mi mente estaba en otra parte. Respondí un "no" y guardé como siempre dentro de mí todo lo que en verdad quería decirte. La necesidad de atraerte hacia a mi y sustraerte del mundo en que vivimos para crear uno nuevo juntos, en el que no existiese nada ni nadie más que ambos, gritaba por salir de su encierro y conseguir su ansiada libertad. 

_**Me gustas a rabiar, yo te deseo, me llegas a desesperar**_

Sí, es puro egoísmo... pero es el egoísmo de aquel que un día tuvo felicidad y que la perdió de una forma súbita y dolorosa. Pero una vez más no lo hice. Enterré mis sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi alma como dentro de un baúl y le eché llave muchas veces. Puse la careta de siempre y sonreí mi usual sonrisa. A Sano y Yahiko les bastó esta pero supe en tus ojos que a ti no pude convencerte. Me conocías muy bien, pero a pesar de esto no me preguntaste más. Terminaste de comer, te paraste y te fuiste como los demás dejándome con mis pensamientos. 

_**Es tan grande lo que siento por ti que tenerte no bastará.**_

Lavaba los platos y los secaba por inercia ya que todo mi yo solo evocaba un nombre en esos momentos, el tuyo. No sentía lo que hacía porque los recuerdos de todos los momentos que pasamos juntos salían a la luz mostrándome una vez más que contigo logré sentir este lugar mi casa y llamar a un grupo de personas mi familia.

_** Qué esto que me invita a vivir, que me da la ilusión.**_

Tan sumergido en mis pensamientos estaba que no te sentí entrar nuevamente a la cocina. Días después me dijiste entre risas que en esa ocasión tenía la vista perdida y actuaba como un autómata y que eso fue lo que necesitaste para confirmar tu sospecha de que algo me sucedía. Al parecer uno de los platos resbaló de mis manos y el estruendo me sacó del estado de ensimismamiento en el que me encontraba. 

_**Qué será esa fuerza que a todos nos une de dos en dos ...**_

Levanté mis ojos ye vi parada en el umbral del shoji con aquella mirada llena de preocupación. Parecía que era yo el que siempre te causaba angustia. Te agachaste a recoger los sobrantes y yo hice lo mismo sin esperar un segundo más. Mi mano rozó la tuya, no sé si sin querer o porque mi subconsciente me hizo actuar así. Me miraste una vez más y me sonreíste. Una de tus manos tocó mi mejilla izquierda y la otra se apoyó en mi hombro. No atiné a más que a cerrar mis ojos y dejarme llevar por la sensación. 

_**Será la fuerza del corazón...**_

Después de un momento los abrí y el mismo impulso que me embargó cuando partí hacia Kyoto a pelear con Shishio se apoderó nuevamente de mi. No intenté pelear contra este. Para tu sorpresa te tomé en mis brazos. Recosté mi barbilla en tu cabeza y te oí respirar por un momento hasta que saliste de tu aparente estupor y respondiste el abrazo con la misma fuerza que yo le infundía. Te sentí tan cálida y tan mía en ese abrazo. Por un momento me sentí capaz de confesarte todo aquello que ya no me dejaba respirar; quise decirte que eras la razón por la que cada día me levantaba con el alba, que solo por verte y tenerte cerca a mí existía. 

_**Hace que te abrace y los cuerpos te lleguen a estorbar,**_

En ese momento quise darle libertad a mis sentimientos pero los pensamientos que siempre me impidieron hacerlo aparecieron una vez más en mi mente: No te mereces su amor... no eres digno de ella... la harás sufrir tal como lo hiciste con Tomoe... Quise mandar al infierno todo aquello, tenerte para siempre entre mis brazos así sintiendo y no pensando pero no pude. Te separé lentamente de mí y volteé mi cabeza a un lado. Lágrimas de furia y frustración por no poder cambiar el monstruo que era estaban contenidas en mis ojos. No merezco que alguien como tú me acaricie como tú lo haces, tan llena de ternura y comprensión. No merezco que me abraces, no merezco que me quieras tal como sé que lo haces. No, no puedo arrastrarte a mi agonía diaria de culpa. Tú no, tú eres muy especial para lidiar con alguien como yo, con un...

_**Tiemblo solo con la idea de rozar tus labios llenos de besos nuevos.**_

Sentí tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y tu cabeza sobre mi hombro. Esto cortó en seco mis pensamientos. Escuché que lloriqueabas suavemente y la preocupación de siempre se vio teñida de culpa. La hiciste llorar Te hice llorar... Una vez más te hago sufrir... ¿pero es que solo eso es lo que hago contigo? ¿Hacerte derramar lágrimas, dejarte en el desconsuelo? Mis manos hacían círculos en tu espalda mientras susurraba palabras de disculpa. " Gomenasai Kaoru... gomenasai por hacerte sufrir... yo... "

_**No puedo dormir, robas mi tranquilidad.**_

Dejaste de llorar súbitamente y me miraste con ¿furia? Sentí dolor en la mejilla y luego vi más lágrimas en tus ojos y una de tus manos levantadas. Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer las palabras que me dijiste: "No hay duda de que eres un estúpido. Te disculpas siendo tú el consolado. Si crees que lloro porque me haces sufrir es verdad, pero no por todo aquello que tú crees, no lloro porque crea que tu sola presencia me causa problemas. Al diablo con todo aquello a lo que tú consideras un problema ¿tus peleas? ¿el peligro? ¡no! Jamás me hicieron llorar como ahora. No es eso, lloro porque te lastimas a ti mismo con tu estúpidos intentos de alejarnos de ti, de alejarme de ti. Me consume en vida saber que sufres solo ¿no lo entiendes? Lloro porque ignoras mis sentimientos anteponiendo tus miedos... Kenshin Himura a mi no me importa en lo absoluto tu pasado, no me importa que hayas sido Battousai el destajador ni que hayas asesinado a miles de personas. Te dije mil veces que no soy quién para juzgarte, solo quiero que dejes de devaluarte a ti mismo, quiero que tú mismo te des una oportunidad. Por eso es que lloro y porque cada día que pasa me doy más cuenta de que se me acortan las esperanzas de ayudarte a dejar en el pasado lo que queda está en el pasado. Lloro porque cada vez veo más lejana la posibilidad de que quieras construir un futuro conmigo... " 

**_  
Alguien ha bordado tu cuerpo con hilos de mi ansiedad._**

  
Luego pusiste tu mano sobre tu boca como evitando que salgan más de las palabras que no tenías intención de revelar abruptamente. Saliste corriendo del lugar y después de un momento oí cerrarse la puerta de tu habitación. Me tomó algo de tiempo analizar las palabras que dijiste. Indudablemente todas ellas me llevaron a la conclusión de que en verdad me amabas tal como yo lo hacía. Estaba aturdido y sentado en el mismo lugar como un imbécil sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento. Con esa reacción devolviste el sentido a mi vida. ¿Acaso necesitaba una bofetada para reaccionar de mi estupidez? o ¿era necesario verte en un mar de lágrimas para darme cuenta del dolor que te había causado durante este tiempo escondiendo mis sentimientos? Al parecer sí. Baka Himura. 

_**De cinturón tus piernas cruzadas, en mi espalda un reloj**_

Corrí a tu cuarto y en menos de dos segundos estaba parado frente a tu puerta. La abrí súbitamente sin darme la molestia de tocar, no había tiempo para formalidades de ese tipo. Ahí estabas tú encogida en una esquina, abrazando tus piernas y con la cabeza gacha. Estabas llorando. Una vez más, pero esta vez ya no lo permitiría. Levantaste la mirada y pude por fin darme cuenta realmente de lo mucho que te hirieron mis miedos que se traducían en una sola palabra: cobardía. Hundiste el rostro entre tus brazos como evadiéndome. Necesitarías más que eso para evitar que me acercara. Lo hice y cogí tu cabello suelto, que formaba una cortina alrededor de tu rostro, entre mis dedos y te atraje hacia mí. 

**_que es la fuerza del corazón._**

Te abracé con más fuerza que las dos veces anteriores y aunque al principio estabas renuente a esto, lentamente dejaste de negarte hasta que por fin te quedaste quieta junto a mi. Me dijiste: "Si es por lo que te dije... no tienes que hacerlo... yo lo dije sin pen-" No pudiste terminar esa frase ya que mis labios se unieron a los tuyos pidiéndote silencio, perdón y a la vez prometiendo sin palabras que todo estaría bien, muy bien de ahora en adelante. 

**_Y es la fuerza que te lleva, que te empuja y que te llena,  
que te arrastra y que te acerca a Dios.  
Es un sentimiento, es casi una obsesión,  
si la fuerza es del corazón._**

El beso que tantas veces estuve tentado a darte se hizo por fin realidad. Mis manos estaban en tu espalda y las tuyas ascendieron a mi cuello como respuesta a la pasión que conteníamos ambos desde hace tiempo. Luego de unos minutos nos separamos y algo agitado te dije: "Aishiteru Kaoru... Aishiteru... Suminasen si no te lo dije antes... pero ... " 

_**Es algo que te lía, una descarga de energía  
que te va quitando la razón,  
te hace tropezar, te crea confusión,  
seguro que es la fuerza del corazón, es la fuerza que te lleva...**_

  
Y esta vez quien cortó la frase fuiste tú. Te acercaste con la natural ingenuidad de alguien que recién descubre lo que es amar. No eran necesarias las palabras en ese momento. No eran necesarias las disculpas ni siquiera los reproches. Todo lo que mi corazón podía gritar en ese momento era: Aishiteru Kaoru... Aishiteru Koishii... 

_**No puedo pensar, tendría que cuidarme más.**_

Seguimos disfrutando de la compañía del otro por mucho tiempo. Solo besándonos y abrazándonos sin decir más que palabras y promesas de amor. En mi interior sentí cómo si un peso muy grande hubiese sido descargado.

_** Como poco, pierdo la vida y luego me la das**_

Ahora, en una noche pacífica como esta, que te veo durmiendo junto a mí, junto a uno de los regalos más grande que he recibido de ti, nuestro hijo Kenji, puedo sonreír ante tales recuerdos. A pesar de mi indecisión y de todo lo demás que tuvimos que pasar para poder lograr estar juntos, logramos que las promesas que nos dijimos esa noche no quedaran en el olvido sino que fueran cumplidas a diario. 

**_Qué es lo que va cegando al amante que va por ahí de señor_**

Durante estos años he podido comprender el verdadero significado de ser "digno" de alguien. No está en el pasado de nadie lo necesario para hacerse digno de otra persona. Está en el presente, en el día a día y en nuestras acciones la capacidad de hacernos más persona, más seres humanos. El presente es la oportunidad que tenemos todos para construir nuestro futuro. El pasado es parte de nuestra vida pero no es la determinante del futuro. Esa es la gran lección que me enseñaste, Kaoru. 

**_Y no es más que un chiquillo travieso provocador_**

Gracias a ti logré superar mis tontos temores al pasado y aunque la culpa no desaparecerá nunca, la esperanza en el futuro vive latente en mi y no permitiré que nada ni nadie haga que pierda esta dicha. Por todo esto estoy feliz de construir mi futuro junto a ti. Estoy feliz de tener la oportunidad de ser feliz y hacer feliz a la persona que me liberó de las cadenas que yo mismo me até sin saberlo. 

_**Será la fuerza del corazón...**_

Ahora puedo decir que soy completamente feliz Kaoru-koishii. Y quiero seguir siéndolo junto a ti y a Kenji. Esa es la libertad que me diste. Arigato una vez más.

* * *

**_Notas finales de la autora:_**

Hey!¿ les gustó ? Siempre quise escuchar a Kenshin decir que es feliz. Y quién mejor que Kaoru para hacer que se dé cuenta de ese derecho. Él ya pagó lo suficiente ¿ne? Respecto a la canción, no pude evitar ponerla. Me parece que es muy bonita. Amo a Alejandro Sanz. ¿Estuvo bien escogida?

  
Ja ne!

**  
Shiomei**

_¿Y creen que me olvidé del Disclaimer? Pues no, es una obligación después de todo. Aquí va:_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Este fic es creado por un aficionado para aficionados y tiene fines específicos de entretenimiento mas no de lucro. Los derechos del anime pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y los grupos asociados. La canción " La fuerza del corazón " es propiedad de Alejandro Sanz. Incluida en su disco "ALEJANDRO SANZ 3 ". Y es solo usada para fines del fic.


End file.
